simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bard
thumb|left|50pxBard ou Trovador é uma das profissões para os Sims herói de The Sims Medieval. Seu objetivo nos reinos é entreter o monarca e todos os outros Sims com seus poemas, canções e peças de teatro escritas por ele ou ela mesmo(a). O trovador reside na Tavern (taverna) do reino. Taverna Como os outros prédios do reino, o custo de construção da taverna dependerá em quantos outros prédios o jogador possui. A taverna adiciona mais capacidade para outros atributos do reino, como +1 para Well-being, +2 para Culture e +1 para Knowledge. Ela é construída ao lado do mercado do comerciante, na frente da Town Square e ao lado do caminho para o vilarejo. No andar de baixo, a taverna possui um grande palco para as apresentações do trovador, várias mesas e cadeiras, sem contar os barris onde é possível fabricar cerveja e outros tipos de bebidas alcoólicas e uma lareira. No andar de cima encontram-se as acomodações do trovador, com sua cama e sua escrivaninha de criação. Uma barista NPC virá junto com o prédio e se ocupará dos clientes e da fabricação de bebidas. Interações específicas *''Ask For Inspiration'', clicando em outro Sim. O trovador ou trovadora irá perguntar a outro Sim por algum tema que lhe interesse, o que pode variar dependendo do lugar onde eles estão (normalmente, ao pedir inspiração nas docas, temas relacionados a viagens e ao mar aparecerão mais que outros). A vantagem desta interação é que ela é mais rápida em conseguir inspiração do que usando a interação "Gather Inspiration" e não necessita relacionamento prévio. *''Gather inspiration'', clicando no chão. O trovador ou trovadora irá refletir e encontrar inspiração de elementos próximos de si. Isto significa que tipos diferentes de inspiração virão de diferentes lugares (usar esta interação na taverna dará os temas "Food and Drink" ou "Art", no campo de Kingball surgirão com mais frequência o tema "Sports", etc.). *''Perform play'', clicando no palco. Esta interação só estará disponível se o/a trovador/a tiver uma peça no inventário. Ao iniciar a interação, o herói deverá encontrar outro Sim qualquer e recrutá-lo(a) como ator/atriz, pagando-lhe §40. Depois de contratado, é necessário clicar no palco de novo e começar a peça. Trovador e ator sobem no palco, se apresentam e o trovador é pago no final. *thumb|275pxPerform song, clicando no lute (alaúde) no inventário do herói. Um menu aparecerá cheio de canções, das quais o jogador deverá escolher uma para que o trovador ou trovadora toque. No nível 10, o trovador ganhará um ''buff'' positivo de impacto +20 no foco durando duas horas ao tocar uma música. Os Sims ao seu redor ganharão outro buff também, mas com impacto de +35. *''Practice'', clicando no alaúde. O trovador ficará praticando suas habilidades com o alaúde. *''Recite poem'', clicando no palco ou no próprio trovador. Para poder iniciar esta interação, o trovador deverá ter um poema no inventário. No final do recital, o trovador recebe seu pagamento. *''Write Comedic play'', clicando na escrivaninha. Comedic plays são peças cômicas e requerem três temas e um título para serem escritas. Disponível desde o nível 1. *''Write Epic poem'', clicando na escrivaninha. Epic poem é um poema épico e requere um título e três temas para ser escrito. Disponível a partir do nível 5. *''Write Legendary Play'', clicando na escrivaninha. Legendary play é uma peça legendária e requere um título e cinco temas para ser escrita. Disponível a partir do nível 10. *''Write poem'', clicando na escrivaninha. Poemas requerem dois temas e um título para serem escritos. *''Write Tragic Play'', clicando na escrivaninha. Tragic play é uma peça trágica e requerem quatro temas e um título para ser escrita. Disponível a partir do nível 5. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) *''Be Inspired by 3 People''. Clique em três Sims diferentes e selecione a interação "Ask for inspiration", localizado dentro do menu "Bard" para cada um deles. O trovador terá três novos temas no final deste processo. *''Finish Writing a Play''. Clique na escrivaninha e selecione qualquer tipo de peça para escrever (Comedic, Legendary, Tragic). Embora não seja necessário que o Sim escreva tudo de uma vez, a tarefa só será completada se a peça seja terminada. *''Gather Inspiration for 2 h''. Clique no chão em qualquer lugar e selecione a interação "Gather inspiration". O trovador necessita ficar por duas horas inteiras recolhendo inspiração para completar a tarefa. *''Pay Taxes''. Clique na caixa de pombos-correios e escolha "Pay Taxes". *''Perform a Lute Song''. Clique no alaúde do trovador e selecione a interação "Perform song". Escolha uma das canções e espere o fim da interação. *''Perform a Poem''. Clique no palco da taverna ou no próprio trovador para recitar um poema que tiver no inventário. *''Practice Lute for 2 Hours''. Clique no alaúde do trovador e selecione a interação "Practice", e deixe o Sim praticando por um total de duas horas. Alaúdes mais baratos tendem a romperem cordas mais frequentemente. *''Write 2 Poems''. Clique na escrivaninha e escreva dois poemas de qualquer gênero (Epic ou normal) Curiosidade *Bons traços para um trovador são Eloquent e Fun-loving. Um fatal flaw com o mínimo de desvantagens para um trovador é o Drunkard. Uma vez que o trovador vive numa taverna, poderá saciar sua sede por lá mesmo sem problemas maiores. Categoria:Heróis